creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 April 2015
05:59 *specjalnie 05:59 Crezi - nyet XD Po japońsku śpiewam, to raz, po drugie już to umiem. 05:59 Freezer... Tak mi przykro. 05:59 Rei, spróbuj to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqfFieDY14E 05:59 C: 05:59 Może Cię potrącić coś... :Ł= 05:59 >:):)"> 06:00 * 06:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2lZMTFIYug 06:00 Rozia, umiem na on vocalu, ale off vocal jakiś fanmade i nie da się XD D 06:00 wat 06:00 bry 06:00 o/ 06:00 o/ 06:00 Cześć lobo o/ 06:00 Lobo~~! 06:00 Lobo 06:00 o/ 06:00 o/ 06:00 kyu mianowała salai69 na moda. 06:00 Przekonaj Crejz aby z nami poszła w sobotę .v. 06:00 A po angielsku śpiewać nie możesz? C: 06:00 co 06:01 https://youtu.be/wJmsd5vAg3k Rei to zaśpiej to! .-. 06:01 Tak ;-; 06:01 Lobo 06:01 czekaj, prima aprilis było dawno temu 06:01 czekaj 06:01 CO 06:01 uznała, że będzie dobrym modem 06:01 pw? 06:01 ;-; 06:01 To prawda... 06:01 kiedy ona tu nie wchodzi 06:01 raven 06:01 była dzisiaj 06:01 i wyszła jak dostała moda .v. 06:01 salai jest modem? 06:01 gdzie to ma ręce i nogi? 06:01 no właśnie D: 06:01 ona mnie zabije ;-; 06:01 Crejz, dla mnie za szybkie. A próbowałam, uwierz 06:01 Jak chcesz to jej zabierz tego moda, ja się nie mieszam 06:01 i zabiorę 06:02 kurde 06:02 (y) 06:02 Kyu myślałam trochę? 06:02 kogo byś zamiast niej mianowała modem czatu? 06:02 * HappeningSnow87 boje się salai 06:02 * ReiRakto dusi Snowa kocem 06:02 * HappeningSnow87 mrozi rei 06:03 a po uj? (huh) 06:03 ... 06:03 Hm. tu mnie Snow zaskoczyłeś 06:03 Według mnie jest "wystarczająco" chatmodów.. 06:03 Nie wiem, kyu stwierdziła, że skoro 2 modów czatu poszło wyżej, to trzeba nowego 06:03 snow 1:0 06:03 po UJ? 06:03 * Rozpruwaczka1 topi Snowa 06:03 Nie wiem (yds) 06:03 (troll) 06:03 * HappeningSnow87 mrozi owce 06:04 (troll) 06:04 bez jaj 06:04 admin ma takie same prawa co mod czatu 06:04 Ale tu nie ma żadnych owiec (troll) 06:04 a nawet więcej 06:04 ty jesteś owcą 06:04 Thia to samo 06:04 Nie jestem C: 06:04 więc....po luja dawała Salai? (huh) 06:04 zapomniałaś że jesteś owcą a nie człowiekiem? (derp) 06:04 Nie jestem C: 06:04 jesteś 06:05 boże xd 06:05 Lobo skacze z MWŚ na CPW 06:05 i vice verca 06:05 versa* 06:05 Ja jestem bananem! (bp) 06:05 roz 06:05 Ser (dafuq) 06:05 Rozia. Nie zauwarzyłam jakoś 06:05 banany no mój ulubiony owoc ^^ 06:05 (rage) 06:05 * HappeningSnow87 zjada banana 06:05 Snow, z daleka. 06:05 ? 06:05 Ja lubię Bananka :c 06:05 co 06:05 Rozia moja i Marceliny 06:06 noworoczna ale ja zjem banana 06:06 Dobra, od teraz jestem szpinakiem (troll) 06:06 Nie (qq) 06:06 szpinak mniam mniam 06:06 jest zdrowy ^^ 06:06 XD 06:06 szpinak dobry 06:06 z makaronem 06:06 :3 06:06 właśnie 06:06 A żryj sobie (bp) 06:06 XD 06:06 kocham szpinak z makaronem 06:06 rozsadzę ci wnętrzności (bp) 06:07 I wyjdę z ciebie skąpana w krwi 06:07 O_o 06:07 A potem pójdę jeść lody :3 06:07 * ReiRakto wiesza Snowa 06:07 pewnego razu wcinałem sobie szpinak z makaronem gdy poczuł jakiś dziwny ból w brzuchu to był on morderczy szpinak 06:07 Roz, boję się Ciebie ;-; 06:07 * HappeningSnow87 wtf 06:07 co odwalam O.o 06:07 co ja* 06:07 Wisisz 06:07 Teraz 06:08 I nie zejdziesz z tej pętli .v. 06:08 * HappeningSnow87 mrożę linę 06:08 To nic nie da 06:08 Dusisz się, kochany 06:08 :3 06:08 zapominam cały czas o znakach interpunkcyjnych ;-; 06:08 Lobo pw > ;P 06:08 jestem kochany? 06:08 grrr 06:08 xD 06:08 * ReiRakto podchodzi do Snowa i dobija go ołówkiem 06:08 ulepimy dziś bałwana? 06:08 czy zrobimy to~~? 06:08 NIe żyjesz, dear. 06:08 lobo pw 06:09 rei mi dokucza ;-; 06:09 zw 06:09 coś czytam 06:09 * HappeningSnow87 mrożę rei 06:09 NIe, honey, morduję cię ;) 06:10 * HappeningSnow87 ciągnie rei do grobu razem z sobą 06:10 Wspólny grób? 06:10 nom 06:10 zamrożę ją 06:10 * ReiRakto wjeżdża Snowowi w brzuch z kolana i odchodzi na bezpieczną odległość. Zacyna zakopywać Snowa 06:10 *zaczyna D; 06:11 Lobo pw > ;D 06:11 * HappeningSnow87 używa swojej mocy i przyzywa chmury śniegowe 06:11 * HappeningSnow87 zrzuca sople z nieba 06:11 Straszne -,- 06:11 zrobione z śniegu* 06:11 xD 06:12 * ReiRakto odgryza Snowi głowę 06:12 o/ 06:12 Hi 06:12 * HappeningSnow87 odmraża rei szczękę 06:12 cześc nysy 06:12 cześć* 06:12 ... 06:12 z/w 06:12 o/ 06:12 LoboTaker ping ;P 06:12 kuffs 06:12 tak 06:13 Lobo pw ;3 06:13 pw > :> 06:13 nysy 06:13 Rycerza nie ma? D: 06:13 Nie ;w; 06:13 Rycerz na 18 06:13 kumpla xd 06:13 XD 06:13 Ahaha XD 06:13 On ma jescze 2 lata 06:13 Do swojej 06:13 Lobo? 06:13 ? 06:13 czytam streszczenie jednej walki 06:13 Przekonaj Crejz aby z nami poszła w sobotę, co? ;w; 06:13 nie byle jakiej 06:14 kurde >< 06:14 meh 06:14 nie dam rady 06:14 Co nie dasz rady? 06:14 przekonać 06:14 zw 06:14 ....Aha... 06:14 dajcie mi to skończyć >< 06:15 Hmpf. Poczytałabym yaoi z duraray .v. 06:15 * Crejzolkaa nie daje skończyć Lobo 06:15 >:):)"> 06:15 Crejz, ty złaa D: 06:15 * HappeningSnow87 zamraża crezj 06:15 Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn C: 06:15 ._. 06:15 * HappeningSnow87 używaj czarnej magii gdzie indziej * 06:16 dzjabla! 06:16 I wszystko jasne. .v. 06:16 Dzjabla Fi'itta! 06:16 Allah Akbar? (QQ) 06:17 sezamie otwórz się 06:17 a nie to nie to 06:17 Dzjabla fita! 06:17 mam pomysł 06:17 spalcie rei (derp) 06:17 CO 06:17 NIe 06:17 XD 06:17 Nie przesadzaj... 06:17 Snow, nie C: 06:18 To je wiedźma, tego nie spalisz C: 06:18 jj 06:18 >tego. 06:18 spalmy na stosie! 06:18 Chociaż w zasadzie 06:18 niczym wiedźmy w średniowieczu! 06:18 Jestem zwierzątkiem jakby nie patrzeć 2015 04 24